memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
---- In-universe categories Brain A subcat to Category:Anatomy with all the anatomical parts of the brain as well as things like neurotransmitters etc. There is a list on the brain page to start this category. :I like the idea, but is that the best name for it? How about "Nervous system"? --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::"Brain anatomy" seems like the obvious term for what you seem to want to be doing. I too think that "brain" is a bit too vague: it seems like the proposed category would be intended for brain components, but if it's just called "brain" people might not get that and put things like "lobotomy", "cranial implant" or "aneurysm" in it. Otherwise, Support. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:17, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :I suppose if there are enough that fall into such a category, we could add "neurological conditions" as well. --LauraCC (talk) 18:29, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Bajoran religious leaders For all the kais, prylars, ranjens, bajoran monks, and vedeks. --LauraCC (talk) 18:19, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :You're talking about all the titles or the specific individuals? Tom (talk) 18:46, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Individuals with those titles. Sorry I wasn't more clear. :) We could have a Bajoran religion category too, I suppose. --LauraCC (talk) 18:50, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :I am not sure if I like thte suggested title. Most of them are no "leaders". Tom (talk) 21:23, December 23, 2016 (UTC) What then? Religious practitioners is too vague, anyone who subscribes to a religion is a practitioner. :) --LauraCC (talk) 21:25, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::What about "Bajoran clergy"? 31dot (talk) 21:34, December 23, 2016 (UTC) "Clergy" is never used in dialogue. But yeah, that could work. --LauraCC (talk) 21:36, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Or "Bajoran religious officials". 31dot (talk) 21:38, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure. --LauraCC (talk) 21:39, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :If you're looking for leaders you'll have to check the Category:Bajoran government officials as the official leaders are listed there. You'll have to be precise what your intention is when suggesting a category. Right now you don't want to add every Bajoran who has a religious occupation and I missed the point of this category suggestion. Tom (talk) 21:40, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Their names are all scattered on the respective title pages. There's not enough for any one title to have a category. --LauraCC (talk) 21:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Kais (?) are not government officials(with the exception of Winn). 31dot (talk) 21:47, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :And Ranjens and Prylars are no religious leaders. Back to my initial question, what will you list in this category which right now has no name? All Bajorans who have anything to do with religion? All religious leaders? Or every Bajoran who has a religious title? And 31dot, the Kai is a religious leader, so a government official and also has influence in the government per the article here on Memory Alpha. Tom (talk) 21:56, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Individual people who have a religious occupation in the Bajoran religion. Prylars and ranjens are monks, so maybe Category:Bajoran monks? --LauraCC (talk) 21:58, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::The Bajoran religion isn't part of the government; having influence in the government isn't the same as being in the government. The Bajoran government is not like that of Vatican City(where The Pope is head of state). 31dot (talk) 22:01, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::How many pages, not including unnamed pages, are we talking about? - 23:54, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Thirty one. Kais *Meressa *Taluno *Opaka *Winn Adami Prylars *Bek *Quen *Rhit * An unnamed prylar Ranjens * * Solbor * Telna Vedeks *Bareil Antos * Fala *Imutta *Latha Mabrin *Mera *Nane *Oram *Ossan *Porta *Redab *Solis *Sorad *Teero Anaydis *Tolena *Tonsa *Ungtae *Winn Adami *Yarka (defrocked in 2371) *Yassim Monks * Unnamed monk We probably have enough for a subcat of Vedeks as well (nineteen). How about "Bajoran religious personnel"? --LauraCC (talk) 14:39, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Oppose. Category:Religious leaders is the category for these, as they are leaders in the way that the average follower of the religion isn't. This category would only pointlessly subdivide that category, since it won't combine any categories on these pages. - 05:12, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Just to clarify, "religious figures" and "religious leaders" are not the same thing for the purposes of MA? One is a historical personage, not necessarily a leader, while the other is always someone in a position of authority? It seems there might be some overlap between those, and this category might bridge it for all Bajoran religion entities among both. Alternately, Category:Bajoran religion might suffice for all Bajoran things said to be religious (Pah-wraiths, pagh) and not secular (Bajoran Central Archives, etc). --LauraCC (talk) 17:50, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Anatomical systems Subcat of Category:Anatomy. * Autonomic nervous system * Cardiopulmonary system * Circulatory system * Digestive system * Endocrine system * Exocrine system * Immune system * Limbic system * Lymphatic system * Muscular system * Nervous system * Respiratory system * Skeletal system * Somatic nervous system * Sympathetic nervous system --LauraCC (talk) 21:23, December 23, 2016 (UTC) If you can think of a better name, go ahead. --LauraCC (talk) 14:58, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :I think is the correct medical name for this. Also Category:Physiology seems like a better mother category then anatomy to me. Beyond that, Support: your examples are clearly a closely related class of things, but are currently divided between Anatomy and Physiology, occasionally both, or organs. So this category would bring a bit of much-needed consistency. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:49, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay, that works. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Renal system as well. --LauraCC (talk) 19:04, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Janeway Lambda One *Lord Burleigh *Beatrice Burleigh *Henry Burleigh *Lucille Davenport *Cook (character) * Mrs. Templeton *Bridget * Governess * Viscount *Housekeeper *Sampler *Janeway Lambda one * needlework * Latin language * Mathematics * sciences * Cucumber sandwich * coffin * Nursery * piano * Perfume --LauraCC (talk) 19:18, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Split MAI foods and beverages Into category:memory alpha images (foods) and category:memory alpha images (beverages). Further split MAI into "MAI (alcoholic beverages)". --LauraCC (talk) 20:54, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose alcoholic beverages. - 12:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) What about "foods" and "beverages"? --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Support the first two suggestions but also opposing the alcoholic beverages. Tom (talk) 18:01, December 23, 2016 (UTC)